


Fool's Day

by Tamaha



Series: Descendants Short-Stories [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Birthdays, F/M, Misunderstandings, Presents, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Tamaha
Summary: It's Ben's Birthday. The Core Four get it wrong.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Series: Descendants Short-Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473989
Kudos: 28





	Fool's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided on March 16 to be Ben's Birthday because it needed to be shortly before April. And it is the release date for the Beauty and the Beast Remake of 2017.

**March 16th**

“Happy Birthday Ben!” Jane said in the morning when she joined their table of friends for breakfast.

“Thank you!” Ben answered with a big smile. Everyone who passed him congratulated him. It was his day after all.

Mal watched this custom with a sceptical eye. Of course she herself had congratulated her boyfriend too as well but only after she saw other do so. 

It was different from the Isle.

In the evening was a big party for the King of Auradon with his parents and about every pupil of Auradon Prep as well as every Prince and Princess the Kingdom had to offer.

Mal was a bit nervous about this event because her gut told her that something would go wrong.

She looked at Evie who went through last changes in outfits for the party. The bluenette didn’t seemed concerned at all.

Jay flirted with another set of girls and Carlos simply worked on his laptop. Everything seemed normal.

“Don’t worry. It is just a party!” Ben whispered to Mal and squeezed her hand.

Mal gave him a grateful smile. It made her feel better.

And really, what could go wrong? They just had to go there, give their presents and have fun! 

Easy Peasy!

Of course Evie had to overdo her work. Making last minute changes. Now they were late.

The four hurried to the Beast's castle. It wasn’t far thankfully. And Ben had send them a car to be picked up. Such a thoughtful boyfriend! 

Nonetheless they have already missed a part of the Party when they arrived. Most gifts were already exchanged and sat on the gift table.

Their late arrival didn’t went unnoticed, of course and most eyes were on them when they approached Ben who stood on a little stage. His parents sat in royal chairs behind him.

Mal gave him a little hug when she greeted him and congratulated him again on his birthday.

Then she walked past him and stood in front of Belle and Beast. Her friends stood close behind her.

She held out the present. “Congratulation to his birth and upbringing. You have done amazing work with him. And best wishes for the future.”

Evie, Jay and Carlos had joined on the last part.

Belle and Beast looked at her in surprise. The hall was dead quite.

“Thank you?” Belle questioned rather when she accepted the present but looked irritated to her son.

Mal was confused over this reaction. “You are surprised. Why are you surprised?” Did she do something wrong?

She looked around to Ben who came closer. He also looked surprised.

“The present normally goes to the one whose birthday it is.” Beast told them.

“Oh.” Mal felt panic rise in her. She looked at her friends. They looked as uncomfortable as she felt. She wanted to run. To bolt and hide under a rock.

“But this is a nice idea!” Ben decided to say and stepped forward right next to Mal. “Mom, Dad. Thank you for gifting me with my live. I am who I am just because of you!”

Then he started to applaud and urged the guests to join and soon the hall was booming with applause. Belle and Beast stood and waved as a thank you to the guests.

Evie, Carlos and Jay quickly gave them the rest of the gifts and then Ben guided them down the stage to a more relaxed area near the refreshments.

Mal took a huge gulp from her cup of punch.

“I really liked the idea.” Ben said again in order to make them feel better but Mal wouldn’t have it this time.

“Ben. We messed up.” She set him straight. “We really thought it would be your parents to be celebrated.”

“But why...?” Ben wondered out loud.

“Because that’s how it is on the Isle.” Jay intervened. He felt miserable too.

“On our Birthdays we do extra chores for them.” Carlos explained with a low voice. Then he shuddered when he thought of an exceptional bad memory.

“Oh.” Ben said. He didn’t know how to process that.

“So none of you had a real birthday with presents for yourself?” Jane asked. By now had their other Auradon friends had joined too.

Mal just shook her head and walked away. She needed fresh air so she headed for the balcony.

Much later Mal and her friends sat on a table with cake and wondered what else their parents had teached them in a twisted way?

Even the cake didn’t taste as good as it should have.

Worst of all were the pitying looks the other guests send them. By now this party rather felt like a funeral.

Eventually Ben was back with them after he had finished his round of interacting with his guests.

He sat next to Mal and took her hand. “Everything is alright.” Ben tried to sooth her.

“No. We have basically ruined this party.” Mal said while she stabbed at the poor cake with her fork. 

“Hey, forget about this party!” Ben insisted. “It’s just a day. Let’s focus on the good things, alright?”

The four of them looked sceptical at Ben.

“You we’ll never have to return to the Isle. You are free of all the things that happened there.”

Mal huffed. 

“What?” Ben asked out loud.

“It wasn’t all bad, you know? Some things were great!” Mal said. “We might see it differently because of our different upbringing, but.”

Mal looked around at all the guests. She leaned further into him and he put his arm around her shoulder.

“I miss some of these things.” She admitted.

“Like what?” Ben asked curious.

“Being wild.” Mal said. “Everything here is so tame.”

“Dull.” Jay added.

“Prim.” Evie said.

“Inflexible.” Carlos joined in.

“On the Isle we used to have fun. Different fun but still fun. We would play pranks and scare others.” Mal explained further. “I know this isn’t the Auradon way, but you guys could use some fooling around. It’s not all bad on the Isle.”

“Fooling around?” Ben wondered. “I haven’t done that since I was a little kid.”

“Wasn’t it fun?” Mal asked.

“Sure.” Ben said. “But then it was improper at some age.”

“Wouldn’t it be nice to bring it back?” Mal said very tempting. “Just for one day to let go and have fun? Without consequences afterward?”

“Well.” Ben started. “No consequences at all is not possible.” He tried to reason.

“Okay, how about ‘as long as nobody gets hurt and nothing gets broken or destructed’?”

Ben thought about that. “Were there no rules at all? On the Isle?”

“Sometimes.” Jay remembered. “We tried to turn it into a game. When you would prank others you got points.”

“And when you get pranked you lose them.” Carlos said. “I always ended up with a minus number.”

“But by the end of it most of them would only argue over points and couldn’t figure out who had won.” Evie explained with an eye roll.

Ben smiled at that. “Maybe we could give it a try.”

Mal leaned back a bit to look at him. “Really?” Her eyes started to shine with excitement.

“Yes.” Ben smiled widely. He loved to see Mal like this. “Maybe we could turn it into an annual event if it is well received.”

Mal smiled widely. She was really tempted to kiss him.

“When?” She asked instead. She was vibrating with excitement.

“Depends on.” Ben said ominously.

“Depends on what?” Mal asked.

“When is your birthday?” Ben asked.

“1st of April.” She said.

“Then 1st of April it is.” Ben announced.

She kissed him and he kissed back.

Mal was really happy now. Fool's Day on her Birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Evie's sixth Birthday was differently described in the first book. But the Villains celebrating themselves on their Kids Birthday seemed so much more fitting.


End file.
